My only love sprung from my only hate
by bali55
Summary: My name is Hana Inuzuka and I am stuck in a place you can call hell.


This is a one shot of Itachi and Hana

I do not own the characters

**My only love sprung from my only hate**

My name is Hana Inuzuka and I am stuck in a place you can call hell. Being dubbed the Inuzuka Princess means I have to attend these stupid business functions, that my loving parents call a social gathering between friends, yea right more like grinning sharks.

I can hear the loud music booming from downstairs as I climb the staircase up two floors and look for somewhere quiet to get away for a bit. Hell I love parties, just not these boring functions. The closet I find is perfect, if you would call it that. Well at least no one will find me in here. I pull open the door and sit myself on the dirty floor, not caring much about my dress, leaving it open a small amount to let some light and air in.

I pull out my phone and play candy crush till I get stuck on level 38 and lose all of my lives. Pulling my knees up, I rest my forehead. I'm sure my dad will crucify me for disappearing again. It's not even eleven o'clock and I already hear my bed calling for me. Taking a swing from the champagne bottle I feel more awake.

**Itachi:** _Well looky here, princess Inuzuka_

I look up and snarl in irritation. I narrow my eyes.

**Hana:** _Go to hell, Itachi, and the close the fucking door on your way out_

**Itachi:** _Why should I Hana? You look like someone who got dumped_

**Hana:** _Go fuck someone Itachi_

He ignores me again and I'm surprised when he steps into the closet, and slides down the wall beside me.

**Itachi:** _I would rather join you princess_

He sounds as fed up as I do, oddly considering the amount of willing females waiting let alone salivating to be near him.

**Itachi:** _Well this is cosy, so why are you sulking in a closet? _

**Hana:** _I am not sulking_

Itachi makes a noise of disbelief and coolly raises one eyebrow. I try not to be too jealous of this talent which I lack. He actually looks quite handsome this evening, not to mention sexy when he reaches up one hand and drags it through his dark hair. He then decisively pulls his bow tie open, leaving the black ties hanging open around his neck. It's only when Itachi starts to undo a top button that I say something

**Hana:** _What the fuck are you doing?_

He smirks again and holds his hands up in a casual surrender.

**Itachi:** _Don't worry princess I have no intention of sleeping with you again_

Itachi looks me up and down

**Itachi:** _You have filled out Hana_

**Hana:** _What the fuck, Oh shut up_ _you jerk_

I pull at my red skirts to shake out the creases in the material

**Hana: **_This corset is killing me_

**Itachi**: _Want me to take it off?_

**Hana**: _Don't get too bloody excited, Itachi, hands where I can see them_

**Itachi: **_Is this how you plan to spend the evening?_

**Hana**: _Actually, that is none of your business Uchiha_

He looked at me and smiled and then got up and offered me his hand to pull me up. I get to my feet and brush myself down, stretching my aching joints and making a half hearted attempt to loosen my damn bodice, noticing his stare on my boobs.

**Hana:** _My face is further up Itachi_

**Itachi:** _Can't help it, if you put them on display _

Itachi steps out of the closet first and then opens the door for me

**Itachi:** _Everyone's downstairs, there's no one about_

Together, we go downstairs back amongst the crowd of bright dresses and dress robes. I try and find my friend Yuki, but no such luck.

**Yuki:** _Hana_

I turn round and spot my friend Yuki elegantly running towards me.

**Yuki:** _OMG you and Itachi slept together again_

Itachi give me the look to say go with it, but before I can tell him where he can stick it.

**Mr Inuzuka:** _THAT'S MY DAUGHTER YOU'RE BRAT!_

My dad yells whilst everyone turns around and watches my dad running after Itachi who decided to let my dad know we slept together ages ago. Mum rolls her eyes at Mikito Uchiha and both ladies give me the thumbs up. Itachi runs back in and plants one on me promising me something wicked will come my way later this evening. I guess maybe social gatherings aren't too bad after all as Itachi and I sneak away to his car grinning at each other.

**Please Review**

**Sorry about the Grammer**

**Hope you like it**


End file.
